Plan B
by zammierox
Summary: Jai is an agent, just not for the CIA. His assignment: get close to Annie Walker.  Continues with show just w/ bad Jai


**A/N: I enjoyed writing this =)…**

**Couldn't remember how long Annie and Ben knew each other so I just made up 2 weeks, so yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Covert Affairs or the CBI (I seriously just picked that, but I mean it does kind of work…but either way no suggestions or offence meant by me, just so that he could work for another agency)**

They were all so clueless. He snickered to himself. Everybody thought he was different. Different from is father. Sure, he argued with him constantly, that was not part of the front. But they were also very similar.

He was not the perfect, little agent. The charming but respectful boy pining after the new girl. He was a little bit of those things, but the rest was all just an act. He was the perfect agent…for the CBI.

He had successfully risen to the top of the CIA without his father, Arthur, Joan, or any other suspecting a thing. And it was so easy. He admitted the entrance was simple with his father being who he was, but he himself had done the work to be where he was today.

Now he had clearance almost everywhere and was included on every important mission. He could walk out the door with files of classified information and passer-bys would just tell their companions, "Oh that is just Jai, working overtime as usual." He was even getting bored; no longer constantly worrying about being caught.

He was confident, so when his boss told him about the girl he figured it would be another easy assignment. It turned out it would be easy, just time-consuming.

Her grudge-holding best friend and pathetic love story just made it all the more entertaining. He honestly did not remember what occurred between himself and Auggie and he frankly did not care. It was amusing, though, to flirt with her in front of him. Auggie was like the stereotypical, protective best friend. He bet Auggie even had the cliché little crush on her.

Her. Annie. The current assignment. His boss frustratingly did not apparently trust him enough to tell him what the whole project was.

His orders were just to get close to Annie Walker. Close enough that she would trust him no matter what, close enough to her that he would know her life story and would be familiar with her family. Close enough that she would choose him over Ben Mercer.

That is where it got tricky. It was disgusting really. How, even with her line of work, at the end of the day her world revolved around Ben.

When he had done recon on her and her family he noticed that every night she would excuse herself from dinner and go to her room. She would sit on her bed or stand by the window and stare into nothingness. Sometimes she would pull out a box and leaf through its contents. But every night, no matter what, she would pick up a shell bracelet and ever night she would pull it on and turn out the light.

As confident as he was in his abilities, some days he wondered how he would pull the job off. She was so…he struggled to find the word. Attached. She was so attached to the memory of this man she barely knew.

She had unknowingly wrecked his plan. He could still pull it off, of course, he was Jai Wilcox. He had accounted for the fact that she would still have feelings for him, but he had not known they would be that strong. She had only known him for two weeks and now it had been two years!

He was angry now. Why couldn't she get over him? His deadline was approaching and he could not fail. He knew she was warming up to him, not that she was distant at first. But with all his charm and lines she still would not budge.

He was once successful in taking her out for drinks and another time met the family at a closed barbeque. The first he did not celebrate, it was obviously just as friends, the second however, now that was progress.

He had to admit she was growing on him; he did not mind the extra work so much anymore. The thought was dismissed as quickly as it had come.

His job was only to gain her trust. If he got further instructions, fine; and if he was told his job was done, then fine. He would make an excuse to transfer out of Annie's division and back to his original one. He would slowly drift away as people always do when no longer in the same setting. It would be the perfect excuse to rid himself of her.

A break-up perhaps? That could sever the ties even more; make sure she would not try to continue their "friendship". First they would have to become a couple to later break-up. Yes! It was _perfect._ She would definitely choose him, her "boyfriend", over Mercer.

Of course, the relationship would have to last awhile for there to be an absolute certainty in her choice; it would probably help for a messier break-up as well. There would even be and added bonus in aggravating Auggie with the whole situation.

He loved it. Now he had a Plan B. Annie Walker was about to get a new boyfriend, she just did not know it yet. This was going to be fun.


End file.
